


There's So Much to Do, and Only One You

by CosmicCove



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Crying, Drabble, Gen, I guess? I mean I meant it to be but, I know it's very short but sometimes short just works, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Toppat Clan is evil but they care each other, Written at 1 AM, and I stan them for that, it's not very clear I suppose, not beta read we die like Henry in the revenged ending, or at least it's supposed to be lmao, that's why it's so sloppy haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: Sven didn't even want to lead the clan to begin with.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	There's So Much to Do, and Only One You

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting what it feels like to have to do literally anything onto my fav? It's more likely than you think!

Sven had things to do. Some many things to do. He had to give the yes to which heists they could pull, give commands of what to do to each division, and generally try to guide the Toppat Clan through every little thing. He'd tried to give them some way to choose for themselves, but very few seemed keen on the idea. Whether they were lazy, indecisive, or really needed to be led through every little thing, he'd never know. 

Then there was paperwork. Loads and loads of paperwork. It filled filing cabinet upon filing cabinet, and still he had some stacked on his desk. Christ, there was so much paperwork. Sven skimmed through it as quickly as he could, but it felt like for every one he got done, there were another three to replace it. 

Sven sighed, tempted to just tear it all to bits. No, he couldn't. He loved the clan, he really did, and no test of patience could change that. In fact, he could say with confidence that every clan member had full loyalty to the clan. He loved them, even if they were idiots. 

There were always things he had to address. He couldn't keep up. "How did Reginald ever do it?" Sven wondered, not wanted to acknowledge that he already knew why. Reginald had his right hand man- most leaders of the clan had -But Sven? Nobody. 

More paperwork, this time labelled urgent. He had to address it as soon as he got it. It must have been a metric ton of papers to sift through, but that was out of his mind for the first minute of having it. These were the top secret plan Reginald and his right hand man had come up with before their arrest. Maybe he could make history by honoring the plan of the leader before him. All he had to do was open it up and read the plans! 

A rocket. Sven looked down at the pages in disbelief. _A fucking rocket!_ They wanted him to take over a plan that he had no prior knowledge to, and that plan was a rocket into space? To a space station? 

At least the station was complete; according to the files, it had been completed by a secret division Reginald had assembled for the project. But build a rocket himself, only helped by the idiots around him? Sven ran a hand through his hair. "How the fuck am I supposed to do this?" he hissed, "How?" 

This job was so stressful and he wanted to scream because he didn't even want this job and he thought he was crying now and yep there are the tears and he can't believe they want him to try and make _a fucking rocket are they serious how the hell-_

"Sir?" One of the clan members asked cautiously next to him. Sven hadn't heard them come in. 

"Get out. Just leave," Sven growled, but he can't stop crying, he can't stop his thoughts from racing, he just can't. 

"Do you need some help?" The clan member asks gently. 

"More than ever," he sighed. He can't hide it anymore. They're so far behind, and he has no idea how to do any of the things he's been asked to, least of all a rocket. 

"Let me help you," the toppat tells him, sounding more like a request than a command. Sven is their leader after all. You can't command your leader, especially not in the toppat clan. Sven sighed, both in relief and relent. "Alright. You stick to the normal stuff, I'll work on this top secret stuff." He looked back down at the rocket plans. "Somehow…" "You can always ask us for help, sir," the toppat tells him, "Any of us are willing to help you." For the first time in a long time, Sven smiles. He doesn't reply, he just smiles, and it's so slight it can't really be seen, but he knows it's there because he can feel it. They are all idiots, but they're idiots who care for him, and he cares for them. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know that loop someone made of All-Star that just goes "so much to do so much to see so much to do so much to see"? That's the vibe for this fic, I think.


End file.
